SubGame
by Cibeles
Summary: Reki siente algo por Balmung, pero sin que se entere el administrador ya lo sabe y quiere mostrarle su cariño...(one-shot, un poco lemon)Lean y dejan algun Rewi


Los personajes de Hack no son míos…sino, Reki seria mi subordinado MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, bien esto será un lemon (el primero que hago… que horror) y un oneshot (eso espero) al que no le guste el YAOI no se acerque a leerlo, no quiero quejas y la que si o el que si, sea bienvenido - !!!

Atte. Cibeles

Subgame: ángel de alas caídas (mejorare los títulos paciencia . )

-para que querrá Balmung estas extrañas cosas, el y sus ñoños eventos ¬¬ - decía un joven de cabellos claros y de apariencia infantil, que se dirigía de un lugar a otro- T-T además de que todos en la empresa me dicen su "lacayo", que injusto soy un respetable hechicero- Bii biii era el sonido de un mail – que quieres Balmung-

-Todavía sigues enojado , conseguiste todo lo que te pedí- desde una ventanita se podía apreciar el rostro del joven de cabellos violetas claros- mira, anda por esta chaos gate nos veremos dentro de media hora- se desconecto-

-supongo que tengo que obedecerlo –quejándose se fue a dirección del lugar indicado-

En otro lugar se encontraba el administrador del "the world" sonriendo, no se puede decir inocente, el sabia todo lo que le disgustaba a su subordinado obedecerlo en todo, quizás si le hacia cambiar de idea…, claro la idea no iba ser sencilla de realizar pero si muy divertida y lo que Balmung le gusta lo consigue y Reki no seria la excepción.

-ufff cuanto se retrasa- se sentó en una de las rocas de por ahí- esto será un subgame, no reconozco esta área- posando una de sus manos en su mejilla-

-perdón por el retraso- era Balmung detrás de él- trajiste todo lo que te pedí-hablándole al oído de una extraña manera para el mas pequeño- mmm

-¡¡¡¡wahhh!!! QUE HACES – safandose del otro –

-pero que serio eres, ni siquiera puedo jugar- cruzándose de brazos-

-eyy!!-este ultimo comentario no le gusto para nada a Reki, ya que él sentía algo por el espadachín- conmigo no se juega-dándose media vuelta- hay están tus raras cosas-eran unas correas y otros elementos de tortura- me largo

-EHH oye espera -0 solo bromeaba- sujetándole de un brazo- ven acompáñame al lugar que se abrirá dentro de una semana- guiñándole un ojo-

-esta bien u.u- resignado, algo que nunca podía decirle a Balmung era un no-

-ah! Pero lleva esas cosas- indicándole los extraños objetos-

- . - tampoco a eso se podía negar- ni que fuera tu burro de carga ¬¬

Llegaron al lugar deshabitado, era una mansión con un diseño gótico, en cada rincón se veía estatuas de gárgolas y viejas pinturas, en el centro del gran hall había una gran escalinata que llevaba al segundo piso y varias habitaciones esparcidas en el primero…

-uhhh- tragando saliva-

-¿que?, no me digas que tienes miedo Reki- al lado del pequeño

-claro que no ¬¬ yo, miedo ¡ja!- le temblaban las piernas, pero como vestía con una larga sotana no se notaba-

-jajá jajá vamos a demás esta vacía- le decía el peliblanco-

-oye a donde vas?!-

-al segundo piso…pero como tienes miedo comprendo que no quieras venir XDD- burlándose del otro y esperando como tomaba la carnada para caer en la trampa-

- ja! eso dices tu- subiendo también, cayo en la trampa-

Balmung reía para sus adentros, TAL Y COMO PENSABA Reki no sospechaba nada de lo que le esperaba, y eso que él le dio muchas pistas, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que Reki sentía, y él tampoco se sentía ajeno a ese sentimiento, nunca un juego iba a ser tan divertido y como soñaba que el joven hechicero también participase y disfrutara

-eh Balmung? Esto es una habitación enorme- tirandose a la enorme cama-

-que bueno que te guste- sabia de lleno que a Reki le gustaba las grandes camas y no dudaría en tirarse a ella, esta era su oportunidad sino su plan fracasaría, y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto a este que todavía estaba recostado en esta-

- ¿que haces? – solo observó como el mas grande se tiraba encima de este, y el cual llevaba una sonrisa llena de lujuria en sus labios- que te pasa, esta es una de tus absurdas bromas-

- no, no lo son- encontrando una correa que traía Reki y atándoles las dos manos, las cuales fueron a para a la cabecera de la cama- te vez tan apetitoso de esa forma mi querido subordinado- acercando su rostro lo mas que podía al cuello del otro-

-¡¡pero que mierda crees que haces!! Para ya- unas lágrimas corrían en sus ojos- ahhh- salio un sonoro gemido de la boca del hechicero, ya que Balmung probaba del cuello del otro con frenesí –

-solo dime que no te gusta y paro- empezando a deshacerse de las estorbosas prendas de Reki y mirando el torso desnudo- dime que no quieres y paro- lamiendo cada centímetro de la blanca piel-

-mierda, mierda, mierda- era lo único que podía pensar el pequeño, le gustaba no lo negaba, lo que le molestaba es que solo era un juego para el otro- ahhh ahhh- su cuerpo ya estaba siendo engañado con esas sensaciones-

- entonces es un si- acariciándole las piernas casi llegando a ese punto, pero el quería ver en la cara de Reki suplica, que le ruegue, que le acaricie y le preste atención a esa parte sensible –

-mmm balmung eres… ahh… un desgraciado- ya no podía pensar en nada mas, si, era un juego, pero uno muy placentero, le dolía, pero ahora le molestaba mas ese cosquilleo entre las piernas- solo hazlo-

-no, no, no…como se dice- de verdad que se estaba divirtiendo-

- hijo de…- pero balmung froto una de sus manos muy cerca del lugar necesitado de atención- por favor hazlo-entre jadeos, ni modos sino lo tendría así toda la tarde-

- vamos, solo disfrútalo tanto como yo- empezó por suaves suspiros y pequeñas caricias, las cuales fueron reemplazadas por lamidas y masajes, que mas tarde se lo llevo a la boca succionándolo lentamente-

- ahhh mmm- ya no aguantaría mas, Balmung era todo un experto- me corro- soltó esa semilla liquida de su interior al cual se lo llevo todo a la boca el espadachín-

beso al otro para que probara su propia cosecha, junto su lengua con la del otro, batallaban, pero él era el vencedor, el dominador del juego- dime- sacando sus ropas- quieres probar mas- mostrando su torso, mientras sus mechas de cabello cubrían parte de su rostro

-eres todo un ángel caído- decía entre jadeos con la poca voz que le quedaba, su cuerpo quería mas y quizás también su mente-

-y tu un ángel que cayo al infierno para hacerme compañía- tomando su espada y rasgando la poca ropa que le quedaba a Reki-

-pensé que el infierno era peor… ¡OYE NO RASGES MI ROPA!- tratando de sacarse en vano sus ataduras-

-te ves muy dulce de esa manera Reki, además como administrador puedo crear ropa, no te preocupes-dándole un suave beso en los labios y pasando su lengua en ellos, jamás se cansaría de su sabor-

-mhhm-solo eso atino a responder, ya que Balmung lo estaba preparando para entrar en él, no podía evitar derramar quejidos y lagrimas ya que le dolía y era una sensación nueva para el joven de cabellos cortos-

-mi hermoso Reki- el joven espadachín lo besaba nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente, había ternura y sentimientos mezclados-siempre serás mío- y penetro profunda y lentamente-

-ahhhh- un sonoro grito, las ultimas palabras no podía sintetizarlas bien, será que Balmung sintiera lo mismo que él, solo el tiempo lo diría-ahhmmm Balmung

El mas grande veía como disfrutaba en pleno el otro, y para brindarle mas placer empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez- esto te gusta mi querido subordinado-

-siii…pero si le dices ahhh algiennn te matoo-maldición le dijo que si pero que podía hacer estaba indefenso y además era la verdad-me vengooo- y sin mas exploto en un liquido blanquecino, manchado los torso de ambos-mierda-solo se dejo caer encima de la acogedora cama-

-sigues pensando que es un juego-acostándose al lado del otro y abrazandolo como un suave peluche de felpa-

-no, más bien diría que es un sub/juego-sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rojo-solo para nosotros-correspondiendo el abrazo

Y así se quedaron durmiendo placidamente, sin saber que "The World" volvería a recibir a los hackers nuevamente y que problemas llevaría eso acabo, pero para Reki eso no seria nada a comparación de lo que le iba a hacer a Balmung como venganza por lo que le hizo esta tarde, tendría la venganza que se merece, después de todo el era su fiel subordinado…

FIN

O hasta que se me ocurra continuación…pero me gusto mas como capitulo único

Es la primera vez que hago lemon (aunque esto es suavecito a otros fics que eh leído) Y NUNCA EH LEIDO YAOI DE HACK TT por eso escribí esto

En f in espero Rewis (ya lo pongo así no mas)!!!!!!

CIBELES


End file.
